


Piano

by Nande_chan



Series: Escamas de dragón. [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que él estuvo ahí? No lo sabía y al encontrarse con ese piano sus recuerdos y memorias lo invadieron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano

Habían pasado años, ¿cuántos? Ya no lo recordaba… pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido desde la última vez que había estado en ese lugar al cuál, en algún momento, había podido llamar hogar.

Recorría los pasillos, antes preciosos e impresionantes, ahora desgastados por el tiempo y el descuido, sucios y empolvados por la falta de movimiento y de vida.

Nunca había creído que sería posible regresar y, ahora que estaba ahí, todavía guardaba un sentimiento de irrealidad y sorpresa, como si en cualquier momento alguien fuese a llegar y a sacarlo y lo sacara de ahí.

Definitivamente la mansión había conocido tiempos mejores y si su padre la viera ahora seguramente volvería a morir.

Siguió caminando, hasta que sus pasos y los recuerdos lo llevaron a la que una vez había sido la sala de música. Al entrar, su vista viajó de inmediato al piano, al todavía hermoso y negro piano; si se concentraba aún podía oír su particular melodía. Lentamente, se acercó a él y con cada paso que daba se sumergía más en sus recuerdos y ahora era capaz de sentir la atenta mirada de su padre sobre él e incluso podía oír a su madre diciéndole que esa tecla era errónea.

Sin darse cuenta, se sentó en el aún lujoso banquillo y comenzó a tocar… una nota, dos, un compás y ahora era toda la partitura. Cualquier otro se habría dado cuenta de que las desgastadas y sucias teclas solo producían sonidos desafinados, de que cuando debía de sonar un fa sonaba algo que se asemejaba a un do sostenido; cualquiera lo habría notado, pero él solo sentía lo que años antes habría sido un sonido majestuoso, una interpretación sublime y, más importante aún, un público amado. Él no sentía la soledad ni la desolación que guardaba la casa, tampoco prestaba atención a las mugrosas teclas o al horrible sonido, y mucho menos supo en qué momento alguien no deseado entró.

―Draco.

Sin embargo, él no contestó puesto que no lo oía, ya que él no estaba ahí, él estaba en otro tiempo y, por el momento, nada lo sacaría de ahí.

―Draco.

A lo lejos le pareció oír su nombre, pero no le importó, él seguía tocando y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que su madre le dijera que Lucius iba a salir y quería despedirse.

―Draco ―llamó por tercera vez la insistente voz.

Ahora el llamado era más cercano, ahora los recuerdos lo abandonaban, ni sus padres ni sus amigos estaban ahí escuchándolo, él estaba sólo y al darse cuenta de ello se derrumbó.

En cuanto el dueño de la voz se percató de que Draco Malfoy había dejado de tocar y se había quedado mirando al horizonte, como despertando de un trance del cual no quisiera volver, decidió que era el momento de actuar.

―Draco, tranquilo. No pasa nada.

Él sintió un aliento cálido en su oído y unos brazos conocidos envolviéndolo. No se dio cuenta de cómo, pero acabó encontrando el refugio que en ese momento necesitaba y supo que era el momento de descargarse de todo aquello que había guardado durante años, algo que no se había permitido hacer hasta entonces. Y lloró.

Lloró por la muerte de sus padres y sus amigos, por la impotencia que había sentido al no poder hacer nada por ellos, por el sentimiento de soledad que lo había embargado después y porque aquella casa nunca volvería a ser lo que fue para él.

―No estás solo, yo estoy aquí.

Escuchó de nuevo aquella voz y quiso confiar y creyó que, tal vez, ahora ese lugar volvería a ser como en los viejos tiempos, y que de nuevo podría tocar para un público que él amara.


End file.
